¿Podemos?
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Sus bellos ojos se dirigen hacia ti. Hay momentos en los que te preguntas cuales son los secretos que se esconden tras ese par de relucientes esmeraldas. Tu sucesor posee una belleza hipnótica que te instiga a caer presa de la más vil de las villanías: arrebatarle la inocencia a un alma tan pura SOFT aquí no escribimos lemmon porque apestamos en ello...pero cursis momentos sobrarán


**Título: ¿Podemos?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: ¿Qué si soy dueña de Boku no hero? *risas histéricas* si eso fuese cierto, no estaría aquí... tendría que estar obsesivamente escribiendo un manga donde Toshi termine feliz con Izuku... la luz de su vida *llora lagrimas de OTP*

**Canción: **Así te pedí- Zeri

No es necesario oírla... pero vaya que me inspiró mientras escribía... toda la escena del final definitivamente tiene esta canción de fondo.. muero de amor

**¡Feliz cumpleaños París! **

**Este fic se terminará a lo largo de la semana, de tal forma que el día 30 se publique el cap final. seguramente los demás capítulos sean un poco más cortos pero el final será seguramente del mismo largo...**

**Resumen:** Sus bellos ojos se dirigen hacia ti, buscando la confianza que tanto necesitan. Hay momentos en los que, justo como ahora, te preguntas cuales son los secretos que se esconden tras ese par de relucientes esmeraldas. Tu sucesor posee una belleza hipnótica que te instiga a caer presa de la más vil de las villanías: arrebatarle la inocencia a un alma tan pura con un torrente de besos y noches en vela. SOFT aquí no escribimos lemmon porque apestamos en ello... pero super cursis momentos habrá de sobra

* * *

—Hey, All Might… ¿podemos…? —la voz de tu protegido tiembla y sabes que eso solo significa que tiene miedo de tu reacción. Odias eso. Izuku jamás debería temerte.

Y es tu culpa.

Sabes que la vacilación que hay en su mirada se debe enteramente a ti y a tu incapacidad de manejar un simple crush escolar como un profesor normal. Menudo desastre estas hecho.

—¿Qué sucede, joven Midoriya? —preguntas tratando de animarlo a continuar.

Sus bellos ojos se dirigen hacia ti, buscando la confianza que tanto necesitan. Hay momentos en los que, justo como ahora, te preguntas cuales son los secretos que se esconden tras ese par de relucientes esmeraldas. Tu sucesor posee una belleza hipnótica que te instiga a caer presa de la más vil de las villanías: arrebatarle la inocencia a un alma tan pura con un torrente de besos y noches en vela.

Sacudes la cabeza para despejarte de esos pensamientos, sabes que son incorrectos. Pareciera que lo haces justo a tiempo porque justo en ese instante Izuku corrige su postura y te mira con determinación.

—All Might, ¿podemos bailar bajo la lluvia?

Pestañeas una, dos y hasta tres veces.

¿Acaso escuchaste mal?

—Yo…—no terminas de procesar tu respuesta cuando el chico se abalanza sobre ti... o más bien sobre tu escritorio, pero dada la cercanía de su rostro bien podría ser un mueble inexistente.

—Se que es una petición extraña, y que realmente no es tu obligación complacerme—empieza a balbucear mientras toma su pecho, sabes que su corazón palpita como un loco y que esa es su forma de intentar calmar los sentimientos que emergen de él como un torbellino—. Se muy bien que rechazaste mis sentimientos…

Y el dolor que hay en su voz solo es comparable al que surge en tu pecho. Esto es precisamente lo que deseabas evitar. Izuku no debería sufrir por un viejo vestigio como tú.

—J-joven Midoriya…yo…

—¡No! —grita agitando su cabeza como si se diese cuenta del error que acaba de cometer al traer de regreso el tema que los ha separado durante los últimos días— No nos enfoquemos en eso… yo solo quiero bailar bajo la lluvia con All Might—repite.

¡Y sigues sin entender!

¿Qué motivo podría tener el joven para realizar tan extraña petición?

Al parecer, pese a tus mejores esfuerzos por tratar de ocultar tu desconcierto en una amable sonrisa, Izuku sabe que no lo has entendido.

—Es una tontería—afirma antes de empezar a balbucear—pero las chicas mencionaron este extraño cliché y yo solo quería saber si era verdad… pareciera absurdo que la mejor forma de saber que tan enamorado estás de alguien o si tus sentimientos durarán es bailando con alguien bajo la lluvia... quizás solo estaban tratando de tomarme el pelo… y no es como si supiera bailar o como si supiera si All Might es alguien a quien le guste el baile en particular… ¿Quizás funcione igual si caminamos bajo la lluvia?.. Pero ¿no sería eso demasiado normal para proporcionar cualquier dato fidedigno?… tal vez sea mejor si…

La letanía empezaba a ser demasiado incluso para sus oídos, tan acostumbrados ya al "modo Midoriya a full".

Decides intervenir y empiezas a agitar los brazos para captar la atención del chico.

—Espera, espera, joven Midoriya. No estoy seguro de haber comprendido la situación—la risa nerviosa que sueltas definitivamente no es una que necesites falsificar, realmente no has podido captar nada. Notas la frustración tiñendo su semblante, justo en a arruga de sus ojos, antes de que con un suspiro voltee a verte a los ojos.

Realmente tiene una mirada preciosa.

—Quiero aclarar mis sentimientos por ti.

¿Sus mejillas siempre han sido tan rosadas?

—Necesito saber si serán míos para siempre… si esto es algo más que un simple crush…

¿Acaso eso sobre su nariz era una nueva peca? Seguramente te habrías dado cuenta si Izuku hubiese tenido una peca justo en el medio de su nariz, como si fuese un diminuto botón.

—Quiero saber si siempre voy a amarte así…si siempre dolerá así

Y es solo hasta que ves las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas que vuelves a la realidad.

Oh, por Nana.

Estás metido en un verdadero problema. Quisieras poder negarte, sería lo correcto. Simplemente deberías decir que tienes deberes que calificar y aconsejarle al chico que busque a alguien más.

Es lo que un héroe haría. Lo que una persona cabal haría.

_Debería poner distancia._ Piensas mientras lo abrazas y acaricias sus mejillas, es imposible para ti el ignorar su dolor.

—Intentémoslo—susurras mientras tomas su mano.

No deberías alentarlo, es lo que te repites por centésima vez mientras caminan hacia la salida más cercana. Ha llovido toda la semana y sabes que es precisamente por eso que el tema ha salido a relucir entre tus alumnos.

Quisieras retroceder mientras ambos dan un paso bajo la torrencial lluvia, pero te mantienes firme. Hiciste un compromiso.

Además, piensas por un momento, quizás esta sea la salida que necesitas. Seguramente después de esto Izuku finalmente podrá seguir… no es como si él de verdad fuese a sentir algo diferente solo por ver a su esquelético maestro mojado como una rata ahogada. El chico pronto se dará cuenta de que lo que siente por ti es en verdad un simple crush adolescente.

_Seguramente está será la última vez que estemos así._

Tu mano se ha posado en su cintura sin que él te lo indique y la verdad es que no tienes ni la menor idea de cuándo es que empezaron a moverse a través del patio con pequeños y torpes pasos.

No es como si alguno tuviese idea de que es lo que está pasando. Ambs solamente siguen sus instintos.

Y quizás para Izuku esta pase a ser una anécdota más de sus días escolares, pero para ti es mucho más.

Lo sabes cuándo tomas su mano y lo instas a dar una vuelta.

Lo sabes cuando tu mano acaricia su mejilla.

Y lo sientes cuando dejas que tu mirada se pierda en la suya, las hebras de cabello mojado enmarcan su cara en la más adorable de las formas.

Realmente sabes que estás perdido cuando al fin se detienen, la lluvia por fin ha cesado y ustedes ignoran cuanto tiempo han pasado danzando el uno con el otro.

Darías lo que fuera por ser capaz de pasar la eternidad bailando a su lado.

—Lo sabía—susurra Izuku mientras lentamente se separa de ti. Su cabeza gacha.

¿Es aquí cuando con una sonrisa finges que sus palabras no romperán tú corazón?

—¿Qué cosa, joven Midoriya? —preguntas porque pese al dolor que pueda causar, necesitas oírlo de sus labios. Hiciste lo correcto.

Ustedes dos son uno solo, pero no de forma romántica.

—Que te amaría toda la vida—explica con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y correr lejos de ti.

Tus ojos se abren con asombro, definitivamente no era lo que esperabas oír.

Y estás tan perdido, porque no sabes cuánto tiempo puedas resistir siendo el noble hombre que te has convencido de ser.

—¿Por qué tenías que sentir lo mismo, Izuku?—preguntas mientras maldices a la nada.


End file.
